


Adam Young x reader smut

by Owlcitylover



Category: Adamyoug, Owl City - Fandom, adam young - Fandom, adamyoungsmut, owlcity, skysailing
Genre: Adamyoung - Freeform, Other, adamyoungsmut - Freeform, owlcity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlcitylover/pseuds/Owlcitylover
Summary: Adam Young aka Owl City C reader smut.





	

I pulled into Adam my best friends driveway. He invited me over today, to watch movies.

I knocked on the door and Adam opened it with his cheerfully cute smile on his face. He welcomed me in and we sat on the couch and started the movie.

It was big hero 6, me and Adam both were kids at heart really. Every once in a while I caught Adam glancing at me lovingly, and the only reason was is because I was glancing at him loveingly too.

I blushed every time we fought each other. I couldn't even pay attention to the movie, my full focus was on Adam.

After we exchanged a few more glances we both started leaning in for a kiss, my heart was racing and I was sure Adam's was too.

Our lips finally touched and it was magical. Adams hand reached up to my cheek, and rested there. His tongue slid into my mouth and wrestled with mine.

We had a long passionate kissed then pulled away, because Adam was trying to pull off my shirt. I smiled at him after he pulled it off and threw it across the room.

He smirked back at me but he wasn't done yet. He started to unstrap my bra the slung it to join my shirt.

"Damn (Y/N) your beautiful." Adam smiled, I blushed and took off his shirt and threw it over the couch.

"You are too." I smile and he starts kissing my neck. He pulled me into his lap and kept kissing my neck. I moaned with pleasure then he pulled away leaving big bruises on my neck and shoulder.

"Bedroom?" He asked with a big smile on his face. I smiled and nodded. He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. He put me down on my feet and tore down my pants, and panties.

I did the same to him then he pushed me down on the bed. I giggled and waited for him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard (Y/N)" Adam whispered. I smirked at him and laid back.

"Come get me." I said playfully. Adam rammed his huge cock into me and I moaned loudly. He started thrust fast and hard and I was a moaning mess. 

 

He was panting by now and had deep as my body would let him go. He was hi really fast it shook the whole bed and I was sure the rest of the house was feeling the effect to and many thing had probably feel off shelves for how hard and fast he was going.

 

He made sure we both came at the same time and we had a long passionate make out the whole time. It was a magical night to remember...


End file.
